Beyond the Horizon
by QStionableSanity
Summary: six months after Artemis's Ressurection, Both worlds are recovering from utter destruction after the Great Techno Crash. Surely disaster is finally come to an end. Or so they thought...
1. Vertigo

Chapter 1: Vertigo

The darkness is fading as the sun rises beyond the horizon. The orange red sky is overlooking the fowl estate. Artemis removes his eyes from the open window letting the cold breeze to enter. He puffed out a small sign. Though he expects his visitor and closest friend to be late, he couldn't help be a bit crestfallen. He returns his piercing sapphire eyes to his laptop. Checking the live broadcasts, Electronic news papers, he couldn't shake the feeling off that something is wrong. Something is bound to happen. It is a genius taboo to rely and trust on speculations and 'instincts' without any supporting facts, thus he dismissed this feeling. He let his scrutinizing eyes wonder and fell on his right side of the wall near his nightstand beside the window frame.

"Good Morning, Holly. You're late. I presume a delay in terminals? " Artemis said nonchalantly.

 _D'Arvit, Am I not allowed to surprise the Mud Boy for once?_ Exclaimed Holly.

"Hello to you too, Arty. And not just the delay in terminals, I have to beg for my visa" said the frustrated Holly.

Artemis smirked, raised an eyebrow, he is amused. "The feisty Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon 'begged' for her visa?"

"Well I wouldn't say begged per se, but rather demanded. Trouble is not I mean NOT in his, lets just say 'pleasant disposition' today. I swear, He lets out streams of profanities more than the combined population of swear toads." Holly walks towards Artemis. She removed her helmet and unclips her wings. She deposited them on the table. Artemis let out a chuckle and shook his head.

Her mismatched eyes, an icy crystalline azure and fiery sparkling hazel, fell on his scrutinizing and intelligent piercing sapphire eyes. She turned her head and looked on the screen. "So, Arty. What are you doing?"

He returned his eyes on the screen as he tilts his head from Holly. " I am just checking the news. I want know the condition of the world and the extent of utter destruction from the Great Techno Crash." _And I wanted know just how good the generation of today in taking over. He bemused, I am impressed that amateurs and inexperienced children are better handling the situation than these incompetent adults let alone these so called politics_.

Six months have passed since his resurrection. Holly is visiting him almost everyday to recount the adventures and experiences to jog his fifteen-year worth of memories. Holly narrated their adventures together from the Fowl Manor siege to defeating a psychopathic megalomaniac humanized pixie. His Family also narrated his birth life and childhood. Though there are struggles and problems while relieving his brain from amnesia, he did have a total recall after so many attempts. The people around him knows it wasn't easy, but Artemis came through in the end.

Artemis suddenly felt a wave of lightheadedness. His index and thumb automatically pinched the bridge of his nose. He shot his eyes close and took several deep breaths attempting to return the normal equilibrium in his cranium. This gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Holly is now visibly worried. She noticed that for the past 6 months, Artemis is experiencing fatigue and headache far more frequently than before regaining his memory.

"I'm quite alright Holly. Thank you for your concern. It is nothing really, just a minor vertigo " Artemis thought with a conviction but said with a weak voice.

"Artemis, I've known you for more than four years. I know it is not just nothing " Holly glared.

Her posture and facial expression is too motherly. He looked at Holly with curious eyes. Perhaps she spends her time too much on my mother's company.

Artemis smirked, "I can assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about my health…." His smirking lips are now fading as he faltered. His fingers are now numb, his heavy hand dropping . He felt that his head is being pounded with trolls. Black spots are now on his vision.

"ARTEMIS" He heard her yelling his name before he succumbed to darkness.

"ARTEMIS, ARTEMIS" Holly is now frantic. She held both shoulders and shaking him violently, futilely trying to wake her friend. Her felt her stomach drop when she checked his vitals. No PULSE. What?! NO!, She hastily shoved his blazer out from the chest, and trying to remove the first two buttons with shaking hands. She grabbed the collars and unceremoniously yanked and tore off the shirt destroying all the buttons.

She pressed both hands on his pale chest. "Heal!, HEAL!, D'Arvit!" Blue sparks danced merrily around the body. For three agonizing seconds she held her breath. There, a thump. A beat. She felt his chest rising and falling. She released her breath.

The door slammed open, revealing a panting Butler. "What happened?" Worry is creeping in his voice. "What's wrong with Artemis?". He strode across the room in four massive steps. He knelt beside his charge and checked his vitals. His principle seemed normal. He looked at Holly anxiously and repeated the question.

This snapped Holly from her frozen state, taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart. "I don't know Butler. He just collapsed while talking" She stood and activated her helmet. "Foaly! Get your sorry pony ASS right NOW!" She shrieked.

"Woah, Hey, take a chill-pill. What seems to be the problem?" Foaly's holographic face appeared.

"Its Artemis. He- He collapsed suddenly. When I checked for his… vitals, He-…He-" Holly started to pace and shaking her hands on the air. She could not finish her sentence.

Foaly saw her moist eyes, threatening tears started to fall. "Alright Holly, just calm down. We need to transport Artemis to Haven Hospital. I'll send a shuttle up." Foaly is now munching his carrots in a very fast rate. Anyone who knows his mannerism that the centaur is at his nervous feat. He looked at Artemis lying on his bed with wide eyes and suddenly felt a chill ran down from his spine, as if to signal that there is a foreboding event is going to happen to the Mud Boy. This caused the centaur to shudder unconsciously.

Butler carried his charge to the bed while Holly is conversing with Foaly. He looked at Artemis with worry and concern, trying to decipher what happened to the boy his trying to protect. _What's wrong Artemis?_. He scooped and carried his charge to the grand staircase leading to the living room then to the kitchen in the East Wing of the Manor, out to the backdoor then to the wide garage. Black Bentley roared its engine and the tire screeched unto the road as the car reached its maximum velocity.

They reached the Tara terminals, fired up the shuttle, and blasted through the chute in full throttle. Another speed record is broken by the same holder of that title.

A teenager Mud Boy dressed like an undertaker is being held by a serious bulky mountain Mud Man, accompanied by a scowling elf with a badge parading. They are rushing through the Haven City with such a blurry haste.


	2. Hypnic jerk

Chapter 2: Hypnic jerk

Where am I?, He tries to move his digits, followed by his extremities, then tilting his head, before finally opening his eyes. Endless sea of darkness was seen by the wandering eyes. The boy is now being filled with panic and confusion. Calm Down, scolding himself internally, You are a Fowl. Assess the environment first then analyze and present the given data. With a filed information, you can theorize then conclude. He scanned his surroundings while turning his head along with his body for 360 degree angle. He looked systematically up and down. Nothing, no ground, no ceiling, Nothing.

His hand shot through his chest wheezing. I can't breath. A sudden falling sensation is felt. His shot his left hand upwards while his right is clenching through his malfunction lungs, He let a out silent scream…

Artemis bolted upright on a hospital bed gasping for air. He supported his dazed body by leaning on one hand. He rested his throbbing head with outstretched palm. He massaged is temple with his index and middle finger. He scanned the area. I'm in a fairy hospital, he rationalized. From the corner of his room, there sits his bodyguard, startled and walked towards him. Artemis looked to his left and met with a red rimmed mismatched eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Butler said with a tired voice

"I am fine, though with migraine and fatigue, otherwise I am fi- " his breath was cut off by a bear crushing hug. Artemis returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

"What happened to you Artemis?" Holly spoke up. Her face is few inches away from his face. Artemis cleared his throat to somehow disguise his blush.

"I don't know" Artemis internally cringed "I couldn't fathom the phenomenon that had transpired. I could only decipher that I experienced a Hypnic jerk" He said with melancholy in his distant eyes. And I dreamed I'm in an endless unfathomable void falling infinitely. He closed his eyes, and taking several deep breaths, slowly lifting his eyelids and returned his passive face.

Butler poured a glass of water from the nightstand and offered the refreshing water to his charge. Artemis accepted the water and drank it in one gulp. There is a satisfaction felt from his throat. He handed the empty glass to Butler and thanking him.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Artemis, eying the other occupant in the room.

"Several hours, seven to be exact" answered Holly, stroking his hand with her thumb.

Several knocks was heard and the door opened silently. Holly withdrew from Artemis and sat on a faux wooden chair station beside his bed. A doctor entered the ward accompanied by a ranting centaur and a somber yet jubilant faced warlock.

"You gave us quite a scare, Mud Boy" said Foaly, striding through the room behind the doctor

"Scare, anxiety, fright, horror, dread, trepidation" agreed No° 1, walking beside Foaly.

The doctor stood at the food of the bed, retrieving the health chart hanging by the bed hook. He flipped and reviewed the pages before he spoke "Mr. Fowl, according to the scans, all your vitals are normal. There are no anomies came up from your recent body health evaluation and prognosis. But there is an incident during one of those evaluation"

Holly's heart skipped a beat. Butler took a very deep breath. No° 1's jolly character suddenly deflated completely. Foaly shuddered filled with bundle of nerves. All eyes are now on Artemis then to the doctor. A sudden chill is felt with an eerie silence. Artemis is worried.

"You had a cardiac arrest. We are still oblivious as to what is the cause to such a sudden heart failure. We were about to give you a jump start but you suddenly came through. We repeated all the procedure and despite using fairy technology, it came out normal. Everything is normal, as if nothing happened. Even a magical scan came out nothing. It is neither human nor fairy illness. A first in medical history. We are dreadfully sorry. We are unable to shed a light in your situation" The doctor said in defeat "As of now, I recommend rest and rehydration. I am sorry" The doctor turned to his heels and left.

Holly broke the unsettling silent air "That's the second time your heart stopped to beat, Artemis. What is wrong with your health?" She looked directly to the eyes of the boy in restless agitation and anxiety.

Artemis could not contemplate these revelations. "I don't have the slightest clue" said in slightly above whisper, looking down at the fisted blanket.

"You should rest first, while we figure out what's going on. Just sleep, slumber, snooze, doze " said No°1.

"I'll be outside by the door. Call me if you need anything" grunted Butler

"Alright everyone, out. Artemis needs his beauty sleep" Foaly tries to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

Everyone straighten their backs and turned their heels towards the door. Holly was the last one to exit. She gave a downcast smile over her shoulder, evident with hurtful eyes. Artemis returned the gesture with encouraging genuine smile. "I'll be alright" he mouthed. Holly closed the door behind her and head to OP's booth following No°1 and Foaly. Butler stood by the door frame giving Artemis his privacy and well deserved rest.

Artemis watched the closing door. He assumed a lotus position. He massaged both sides his temples. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

 _I believe during the Hypnic jerk where my heart stopped its rhythm. The questions are, why and how?_

Artemis listed several conjectures and speculation. He began to calculate the probability of reoccurrence. _Hellfire! There is no solid facts to reference it with. There is no given facts nor any solid information. How can one deduce a solid conclusion without any prior knowledge nor definite information? Despite my high intellect, I could not form any quantitative analysis nor accurate definition of my condition. If this did occur some time in the future, will it be permanent? Temporary? What will I do then if this happened again? What will they do? Holly is the first image flashed within his mind, followed by Butler, then his Family, and lastly his fairy and human friends. What will I do to solve this? What could I do?_

Dread followed his raising mind. Chill ran down through his spine. Sensing the inevitable of foreboding. Nothing. I can not believe this. _Nothing could be done without any solid facts. NO! I refuse to succumbed to hopelessness. There is always a way. I am a Fowl, a Fowl always find the alternatives._

This newly found determination and contemplation lit the fire of hope. This revelation swelled within him. He will find what this is and how to 'cure' it.

His determined eyes opened to roam around the dimly lit room. His body felt lethargic. He repositioned himself on the bed assuming a comfortable posture. Laying on his back letting his eyelids flutter to close. The constant beeping sound of machine that monitors his vitals lulled him to a restless slumber.


	3. Perforation

**Chapter 3: Perforation**

Qwan is sitting on a mat in front of a stand-in table. His meditative stance made his appearance like a typical nomad. In lotus position, breathing slowly and evenly, coupled with straight back and closed eyes. A sudden change in the atmosphere made Qwan alert.

A whisper radiated to his right ear.

A sudden chill is felt run down from his spine. His eyes opened in surprise. He shivered from the sudden sensation. _What was that?_ He briefly wondered. He knew this is a very unusual occurrence but this type of sensation is somehow felt…..familiar. Very familiar indeed.

 _Odd, I wonder._ He snapped his head facing the right wall. He narrowed his eyes as he searched for something, or someone.

"Who are you?" He felt the aura radiating from the shadow corner of his chamber "Or rather what are you?"

In the corner of the room a shadow casted from the light strip began to grow. The shadow spread upwards as it took a shapeless form. It began to materialize, transforming from a black shadow to a bluish silhouette. A hooded figure stand before the warlock.

"Come now, you of all the creatures should know" a quiet voice echoed through the room. The voice resonated with the silent tension.

"Ah, Of course. How could I forget?" Qwan eyed the figure with suspicion and distrust, recognizing the unique ability to communicate.

"Shall we skip the pleasantries? I believe I brought rather grim news."

"Out with it. You know I never trust you or your kind" retorted Qwan.

The hooded figure started to deliver the information to Qwan.

For half an hour, Qwan's face blanched to porcelain white as the figure explained the situation. "But How? How are we going to fix this? How this damage did come so severe? It's un-repairable." Qwan's voice is filled with fear. This information cracked the legendary calmness of Qwan.

"I am but a messenger. I only came to deliver." And the hooded figure vanished out of thin air. Coldness dominated the chamber.

Qwan frantically consulted the ancient scrolls and books that dated from 10,000 years ago to updated time tunnel calculations. He searched and searched for solution. He went to the far side of his shelf. He removed all the books and stacked them beside him, and opening each book for that solution. _There must be something…_

He searched and searched through his every book that he owned, looked every scroll that are written, and consulted every sources that are available to him. His room transformed from spotless meditation center to chaotic books and papers of entropy. Papers are scattered across the floor. Open books covered every space available on the table and floor. Plasma screens viewed multiple windows of various digital books and websites. Still, no solution can be found.

Throughout his search, his rein of thought suddenly made a connection. _What the-, No it can't be._ Qwan realized that there is another problem more foreboding than the news. _I must divulge these information. But first,_ He summoned his mental magic, creating a psychic conduit thus permitting telepathic communication. _Now where are you, Aha! 'Qweffor, go to OP's Booth and meet us there NOW!. Time is of the essence. I'll explain it later'_ He cut the link in urgency.

He bolted upright and ran through the corridors of Section 8 building to the OP's Booth.

Qwan and Qweffor entered the OP's Booth, finding Holly, Foaly, and No°1 inside.

Foaly's devices hummed and beeped from usage. Holly is standing beside Foaly, looking to the plasma screens, and No1 is sitting on the far end of the room, watching his friend.

On the center screens, it showed the medical report and prognosis done on a Mud Boy. Various windows are opened showing some diagnosis aligned with symptoms. A three dimensional holograph showed a human anatomy in T-position. Different colors glowed from the model and beside them with their corresponding signs and symptoms. This holograph is synchronized with Foaly's screens, showing their corresponding diagnosis. The screen showed negative results. Foaly knows if you do not know what the condition itself is, you cannot treat it. The three friends are stumped in their search. The three heads turned to the door when it hissed opened. "Hello Qwan, Hello Qweffor" Holly greeted, tired from the search. Qwan is oblivious to what they are doing; it is understandable since Qwan had a lot of things occupying his mind right now.

Qwan spoke up not allowing any pleasantries nor greetings exchanged. "Everybody, take a sit. I brought news"

"You know what is wrong with Artemis?" Holly said hopefully.

Qwan looked at Holly "Something happened to the Mud Boy?"

"He had cardiac arrest a while ago. Neither the Doctors nor Foaly knows the cause, reason, causation, antecedent" No1's voice shook from worry.

Qwan shook his head "Then I'm afraid not, I'm sorry. I didn't know" He signed deeply as Holly became crestfallen. _Another problem?_

Qwan gathered his courage that he could muster and spoke. "A messenger came to me a while ago, It informed me what's happening in the other side"

"'In the other side'? What do you mean?" Foaly is intrigued, never turning from his V-board.

"The 'other side' also meant the 'underworld' or 'the land of the dead'" Qwan looked at every pairs of eyes in the room. Qweffor looked at his master, concerned. Everyone else is confused. _Land of the Dead?_

Qwan continued, "Just like I said, a messenger from the other side informed me of what is happening. The lost souls and other ethereal beings are escaping from the underworld. The gateway between our world and theirs is opened, permanently"

"So, what does this something to do with us?" Holly interrupted

"This could spark the war between the People and the Undead" Qweffor voiced out his concern

Qwan looked at his older apprentice and nodded in confirmation.

"But how?" No°1 said

"You see, these beings have the ability to absorb energy around them. It could be kinetic or potential energy. One example is heat. They absorb heat with no reserve leaving the environment in cold temperatures. They needed these energy to be able to be anchored in this realm of the living. The large amount of ethereal being could spark a war between the People. Fairies have large amount of positive energy within them, thus these beings are drawn to us, sucking not just the magic but also the life force in us. When this war starts, the humans will be caught in the crossfire, thus a three-way war will become inevitable. This is the message from the familiar."

"I thought ethereal beings could posses anyone or anything, wouldn't they choose to posses to have a body rather than sucking energy for eternity?" Foaly asked, turning from his plasma screen to give Qwan his full attention.

"Yes they can, but they cannot absorb energy once possessing a body. There are higher risk in possession and less rewarding that just absorbing energy around. When a body they possess has weak endurance, the body is easier to control but the abilities that they could extort are very limited only to physical functions such as walking and talking. When the body has strong endurance, it is difficult to control, but they can corporate their own abilities to their body such as flight. Since the endurance of this body is very high, the strain they put in the body will be tolerated without 'breaking' the body itself. When a body breaks, the ethereal being also breaks, trapping it into limbo"

"But when they absorb energy, they can survive without a body and their abilities are limitless. The purer and stronger the energy, the stronger they get and the more abilities they gain. The messenger informed us that the Peacekeeper needed is help to close the portal and to gather all these escapees." Qwan explained in heavy voice.

Among the group, Holly is affected the most. She remembered a Berserker attempted to possess her. Even though the Berserker ghost did not possessed her, it gave Holly some severe symptoms and put a lot of strain in her body. She shuddered from the memory, not just from the attempted possession but also from the events manifested from the crisis. Artemis's image crossed from Holly's mind.

"Through my research of finding a solution, I came across some temporal equations and information about the 'other side'. The time flow is different from ours. Just like in limbo where Hybras used to reside, the time flow is changing but the difference is the time flow in the 'other side' is always constant, thus time is never irrelevant. One could spend 1 hour in that realm whereas 6 days already passed in our realm. Theirs can be slower than us, even time could stop in that realm; while in our world's time is running in constant pace. Theirs can be faster than us. The change in their time flow is thus constant all throughout the millennia. Because of the difference in time between our worlds, there could be shifts in timeline when the gate is opened for a long time. The two worlds will attempt to synchronize the time flow into a single timeline, rendering the space-time continuum unstable. This revelation only came to me during my search in solving the gate problem." Qwan finished his explanation to the rest of the room occupants.

The room became silent. There are even no crickets that could break the silence in the Booth. From these explanations, only Foaly understood fully on what is at stake. Holly stopped listening after the word 'time flow'. No1 did listen to Qwan to the end but never understanding any of it. Qweffor is just standing beside Qwan, neither understanding nor listening, since he cannot comprehend the vocabulary that his master been using.

"I'll call the commander and tell him to assemble the Council" Foaly said, dread creeping in his voice.

Foaly faced the screens and consulted his devices, pressed a button and called the commander.

"What is it, Foaly? This better be good, or else kiss your sorry ass goodbye!" Commander Trouble answered from the other side of the line.

"Commander, Please assemble the Council, Someone just visited us from the other side" Foaly doesn't have time for retort.

"The other side?" Commander Trouble retorted, oblivious to the situation.

"I meant that someone from the Land of the Dead came to visit us and gave us warning. Qwan realized that this could spark a war between them and the People. This could also mean the destabilization of space-time continuum" Foaly said in urgency and exasperation

Trouble must have heard the urgency in Foaly's voice thus he conceded even if he didn't understand the latter "Alright, I'll assemble the Council" Trouble terminated the link.

"Qwan, what is the cause of the gate being opened permanently in the first place?" Foaly asked Qwan as they and the rest of the group exited the OP's Booth.

"It was because of the Berserker Gate being opened. Its large amount of magic being released from the gate coupled with the large amount of Berserker Ghost coming out from that gate triggered the passageway to Hell" Qwan answered.

The group proceeded to the Council room.

"Greetings Council, It seems a messenger from the Land of Dead came here to deliver us news" Trouble said.

Qwan stood before the Council "This messenger is a familiar from the peacekeeper. It said that the gate connecting their world and ours are opened permanently, allowing a large number of ethereal beings escape from their world to ours. The peacekeeper seek aide from us, they themselves doesn't know how to close the Gate. If we allow this situation to progress, it will become a threat to the People. A war could spark between us and them" Qwan did not add about the space-time continuum since this information is enough to goad the council to do something, thus additional problem becomes irrelevant to the eyes of the Council.

The Council discussed among themselves. They argued whether they will trust this said messenger or not. Their only assurance whether the peacekeeper really does seek aide and not declaring war amongst the People is the Ancient Treaty. A peace treaty, wherein it governs the conditions in each party to be followed and acknowledge in exchange for peace in both worlds, is a treaty that could nullify the magic not just the being that didn't adhere to its rules, but also his\her entire species will be affected. This is the reason why Qwan, despite his distrust towards the familiar, believed the information.

12,000 years ago was the treaty been established amongst the Undead and the People, also in this time, the usage of black magic first introduced to the Living.

The People and the Undead are at war for thousands of years. The dead verses the living. During that time, the Land of the Dead has an easy access to the Land of the Living; the dead can visit the living but not the other way around. The dead visit is only limited since the environment of the Land of the Living isn't compatible. Because some of these ethereal beings wanted to stay to the realm for the Living, they absorb energy, mimicking the Living's body, anchoring themselves to the realm.

Abuse is inevitable. Some ethereal beings manage to use the body of the living to anchor themselves. Others began to absorb the magic residue around them, even from life force of some animals.

The People of Fey are angered by this, being threatened of their magic by these dead creatures.

The fairy magic is a positive energy, while black magic is a negative energy. They are total opposite and both are very powerful, they can negate each other when collision occurs. The rulers of both sides are very powerful, that when they come into war, it will going to be a stalemate battle. Thankfully, the People of Fey are peaceful by nature while the Ruler of the dead is very wise since the Ruler is immortal. The People negotiated with the Ruler; fortunately both parties agreed for peace, unfortunately, there are demands from the Ruler. The treaty can only be sealed if the dead can visit the land of the living still. In turn, The People gave conditions, that these visits are limited to the extent of only if it is needed. Another condition is that any magic user can summon someone from the Land of the Dead. The Ruler also set a condition to it that the familiar will use the conjurer's energy to anchor themselves. Both parties agreed to equilibrate the powers between the parties, and sealed the peace treaty by unbreakable vows, blood and magic.

The sealing of the treaty is very complex. The treaty itself is very complicated from the start. Each representative species from the People stood in semi circle, while the God of Death, Queen of the Dead, and the Guardian of Death stood in the opposite of the People to complete the circle. They each vowed to the treaty, swearing to abide each law, and sealing it with blood and their respective magic.

In order for the ethereal beings to be contained within the Realm of the dead, The Council and the Ruler Royalties will exchange their magic to each other. This combined magic in both parties will allow the creation the Boundary and the Gate.

The fairy magic is now at the dead's disposal, in turn the black magic became another power that could be wielded by the living.

The separation of the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead cannot be undone, they were separated through space and time. The Gate will only open to those who died from the Living. The Guardian of Death became the Peacekeeper and the Gate keeper for millennia, Guiding the souls with spirits to the opened gate.

The contact between the Dead and the Living ceased for 2,000 years, Until the war of Taillte broke.

After 2,000 years from the establishment treaty, a war broke out between the humans and the People. The People sought aide from the Dead.

The construction of the Berserker Gate requires large amount of magic in terms of both fairy magic and black magic. The Keeper was one of the magic users to establish the gate, by preventing the Buried Berserker from crossing the afterlife. The Gate Keeper prevented the gate from being opened while Bruin Fradda built the walls and lock for the first and second Berserker Gate. The Berserker Ghosts are enclosed by the first Berserker Gate, waiting for the fairy to release them and take vengeance and death to the humans.

The second Berserker Gate is very tricky, since it will house Armageddon, the power bestowed by Gaia, in order to annihilate the foolish Mud Men who started the war. Bruin Fradda started with the complicated codex and undecipherable mechanisms of the Gate. The Keeper was the one to infuse Fradda's soul with the Gate's lock, in exchange for Fradda's body and life force for power compensation.

Such great power was released from the Gate a year ago, including Fradda's soul is enough to contradict the Keeper's power to maintain and control the opening and closing of the gate. The power surge opened the Gate permanently.

After a long moment of debate, the jury reached its verdict "Summon the Peacekeeper to our world and escort the Keeper in this Council room"

Qwan tightened his hands. He knows that when the Council made their decision, there is no taking it back. _This is the only option._ He reminded himself. _Without the complete information, we do not know the extent of this crisis even if I myself know this much._

"Of Course, we will start right away" Qwan said brusquely.

"Dismiss" Exclaimed the other Council member.

Trouble got out first from the room and headed to his Headquarters. Qwan, No1, and Qweffor headed to Section Eight to prepare for summoning. Foaly walked towards his OP's Booth. Holly proceeded to Artemis's room. She intends to inform Butler and Artemis about this crisis.

 ** _And finally an update._**

 ** _Thank you ShaadiaThePrincessofWeird, I really appreciate your review. Thank you for pointing that out. Now that I know what's wrong in my fiction, at least I could make it better before posting them. More review please, or else I assume that there is nothing wrong with my story or grammar (No wait, scratch that, I apologize for future grammatical errors that I'll be missing)._**

 ** _Elisarah, Your right on the mark. Nice deduction by the way._**

 ** _Any type of criticism is welcome. Did you know that flamers, to me they are criticism? It's just that it is directed towards the author not the story, or both. I welcome them with open arms and open mind._**


	4. Chills

**Chapter 4: Chills**

Holly returned from the Council. She walked through the corridors to Artemis's room. She found Butler by the door way. As they entered the room, they found Artemis jerking and shuffling on his bed.

 _Help us….. help us…. Don't leave us, s_ ilent whispers assaulting his ears. _Help us._ Artemis is tossing through the beddings. His cold sweat is rolling down to his temples. His body is writhing in pain. Holly immediately runs towards his bedside. She tried to wake him up. "Artemis, Artemis, wake up" She began to shake his shoulder violently.

 _Artemis is frantically blinking as he ran, as fast as he could. Away from them. Hands outstretched as they reached for him. Grasping the material, his clothing, his skin is being held. Finally one of them sank their fingers onto his flesh as they drag him downward, to the crying corpses and wailing spirits. Their moaning increased in volume. A deafening screams are heard. Artemis covered his ears but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning in and bending his knees towards his chin. He clenched his teeth. He fisted his hair as he was being overpowered by sheer sounds of agony and pain._

 _He felt their arms embed through his flesh. Cold stiff fingers clawing at him, but there is no pain. Their limbs pass through his body. No pain, no breath, just coldness and screams. He stared at the hollow space of sunken face and empty eye sockets, 'no eyes'. They drag him down to the bottom but there is no ground. Thus, he fell to the vast sea of darkness. He is falling to nothing, again._

 _"Artemis" He recognized the voice. He felt his body began to shake_

 _"Artemis, wake up" He tried to follow the voice but to no avail, he is still falling. No light, just darkness everywhere. 'Holly!'_

 _"ARTEMIS! WAKE UP!" A sudden pain shot to his cheeks. Then another._

His eyes shot wide and he immediately shielded it with his forearm. Both his cheeks are aching and pulsing. He flinched when he gingerly touched them. He squinted, allowing them to adjust to the bright light. _Holly returned from OPs Booth, which was fast. Or perhaps I just lost my sense of time during my sleep._ He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you do that?" He eyes the elven culprit by his bedside along with his wide-eyed worrying bodyguard.

"Well I'm Sorry for waking you up from your beautiful dreams." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"I-,uhm…" Artemis caught the worry tone in Holly's voice, _Uhm_? _Perhaps, some of my mental capacities left in that void._ He shuddered internally, "Thank you for waking me up then." _God knows I desperately need it._ He reached for his glass of water savoring the cooling sensation of the crystalline liquid as it flows down his dry throat. He put his empty glass next to his empty pitcher.

"I'll get some water" Butler spoke up. He took the pitcher and left closing the door behind him. Holly and Artemis glanced at the door hearing the fading footsteps.

Artemis looked at Holly, glaring at her. He gingerly strokes his cheeks trying ebb the stinging pain.

"Why is there a need to slap my face? Violence is entirely unnecessary" He scoffed still touching his red swollen cheeks, he winced.

Holly crossed his arms and rolled her eyes _Violence?_ She scoffed "I couldn't wake you up. You were sweating and panting in your sleep. Be thankful that your pitcher is nearly empty, otherwise I should have use It." she glared at Artemis.

"So that I may be jolted upright with cruel coldness while running down the hallway dripping wet" He said in mock misery.

"No, so that the pitcher is heavy enough to whack you from your beauty nap" she chuckled and grinned at him.

"Why, pray tell, you need such an unorthodox instrument just to wake me up?" his tone is filled with curiosity, also with a hint of fear. He shifted his weight.

"I was afraid you were getting used to my usual punches. Besides, I slapped your cheeks the first time and you didn't woke up, I need to redouble my effort" Artemis suddenly cringed internally at the mental image of getting hit by a heavy pitcher. Holly laughed guiltily and smiled at him. Artemis returned her smile with sincerity.

A silent air occupies the ward.

Holly is waiting for Butler before she is going to break the news. When Butler arrived, Holly gestured towards a chair.

"There is a problem or problems". She signed heavily. Took several deep breaths then started her story.

She told everything she learned to Artemis and Butler. It took Holly several hours for explanation and another hour for answering any inquiries.

After explanations are made and questions are answered, Artemis spoke "Well, no rest for the weary, eh?" He chuckled anxiously. _Great, space-time continuum is involved. Again. I might as well start a business, advertising 'we punch holes'._ He thought sarcastically.

Holly was about to give a reply when she was interrupted by the sudden bang from the door. Butler was about to opened it when Mulch opened it first. _Talk about a loud entrance_

"Sorry, I just heard about Arty and rushed up here." Mulch sounded in not so apologetic voice.

"Mulch is worried about me, I'm honored. World must be ending" Artemis gave a sarcastic remark, though 'world must be ending' may come true. _Is that why Mulch is concerned?_ He suddenly thought. _Don't be ridiculous, Mulch doesn't know how to weigh situations. In fact, he doesn't know how to weigh anything._

"Have you heard the term 'gentle' knocking?" grunted Butler

"Hey, I don't feel like being gentle, besides, a loud bang is faster." He shrugged his shoulders and shuffling his beard to look for a snack. "Hey Arty, do you have any food here?" he jested while munching a 3 year old dead beetle.

"Firstly, don't call me Arty. Secondly; there is no need to bang the door. Its not 'knocking'. Holly or Butler could open the door from the inside. And Thirdly, We could smell your unbearable scent emitting from your so called body" His patronizing eyes glared to the dwarf.

"Wha'ever, where's the food. I'm hungry"

"There is no food here." Holly said

"You're no fun Arty, How could you live without food?" Mulch flapped his hand in exaggeration manner.

Before anyone could find a retort, Mulch left the room to find the kitchen.

Holly chuckled and wondered "When will he ever get a full stomach?"

Artemis just shook his head "All my intellect, I'll never know". _Endless consumption._ Another thought cross inside his head _Like the food are dumped in an endless void._ He silently shuddered.

All the lights flickered suddenly. A chill ran down from their spines as a sudden drop of temperature filled the room.

Artemis felt his head became heavy. _Headache?_

A choir of whispers ambushed his cranium, a unique blend of grief, dread, and pain.


	5. Hyperthermia

**Chapter 5: Hyperthermia**

"Alright, Qweffor take the west side of the circle and No1 take the east. I'll take the north." Qwan ordered his disciples to take in position on the summoning circle. It took them several hours to inscribe the appropriate runes to form the summoning circle.

Qweffor nodded, understanding the runes inscribed on the floor forming the summoning circle, While No1 looked at his master in confusion and became nervous "Master Qwan, I don't know how to control energy flow to my familiar" No1 knows the principal behind the summoning spells thought by Qwan but never been attempted to actually summon.

Qwan was lost in thought and forgotten No1 doesn't exist 10,000 years ago. There is no reason to teach summoning spells in actuality since this type of spell is forbidden to use, unless it is an emergency, because of its dangerous implication.

Conjuring spells and other summoning spells opens a dimension from and to the other side, calling a familiar for aide but in exchange, the familiar uses the conjurer's body energy. In this case, Magical energy.

According to the magical treaty, a familiar should complement the conjurer to ensure energy balance. No one should be dominating the other to prevent power surge and maintain peaceful existence in both worlds. It is a mutual commensalism of power creating a chain that links the familiar to his/her conjurer and anchors them in the physical world. The conjurer has the right to control the familiar. It is a two way flow of energy. This strengthens the link and prolongs it.

In every law, there is always a loophole. A familiar could control the power from the conjurer with or without consent. If the conjurer cannot control the energy flow in his body, he/she will become the familiar's host, becoming a thrall for eternity and becoming a power source for that familiar. Same goes the other way around, If the conjuror summoned a low level familiar, this familiar can become a power source, like a battery, then in turn this familiar will be trapped in limbo for eternity, unable to cross the horizon.

Untrained powerful warlocks can summon familiar with their same caliber, but poses a great risk of losing control.

So Qwan took a great amount of thought to this situation. No1 knows the principles behind the spell but it lacks experience. But the situation itself is rather unique. Three conjurer to call the most powerful familiar of them all, Grim Reaper, the Guardian of Death.

"Its going to be alright No1. Qweffor and I can maintain the mutual power surge and control. All you have to do is channel your magic in your head and shield it from his power. We could compensate without you" Qwan blurted out, putting his hand on No1's shoulder. No1 seemed to be downcast and nodded. He walk towards his position.

The magical circle is now appropriately occupied. Qwan sat on the northern rune, Qweffor sat on the western and No1 sat on the eastern. A seven by two feet mirror is placed on the south. This will serve the window and call. The tunnel (aka Gate) is already opened in both worlds. The window and its key is all they need to complete the pathway to the Guardian of Death.

Qwan started the incantation for metaphysical conduit, connecting the three warlocks' mind together, just like in the time tunnel.

 _I will feed the information of what incantation to be used. Allow your magical energy to flow to one another. Then concentrate them to the center of the circle. I'll chant to allow the door to be opened._

The bodies of the three warlocks began to glow in bright blue. Their eyes shone scorching hot blue that could rival the sun. The runes from their body started to swirl around their bodies and into the circle, the incantations echoed through the chamber, amplifying the glowing center circle.

The runes then spiraled towards the edges of the mirror. The mirror itself began to glow from blue to red, then white. The runes from the circle rose up 12 inches above ground. Qwan concentrated on the energy in the circle, letting them seep toward the mirror. After a moment, the last energy from the center escapes into the window, a shadowy figure emerged from the mirror.

Despite the beaming heat from the glowing runes giving off the bright environment projected towards the familiar, Its shadows still dominate the atmosphere, its cold and unforgiving chill overpowered the bright magical lights from each rune, dimming runes' glow.

Qwan realized this and started to reduce his channeling. _Qweffor, No1, gradually decrease your energy flow. When I give the signal, terminate the link._

When the Grim Reaper fully materialized from the mirror, Qwan gave the signal. The link disintegrated and the energy flow halted. The runes became black and smoking from power. A tall black figure walked towards the center of the circle. An eerie bony wings is folded behind the creature. A black robe sagged from its body, hiding all its features. The shadows swirls around its foot awaiting for its command. Its visible long hands are porcelain white and thin. The Reaper stands before the three warlocks.

The Reaper looked at Qwan "Its been a long time, demon."

Qwan returned the gesture with his glare "It is indeed. You know why we summoned you"

"Straight to business I see. You never changed all these years" He silently chuckled

The chuckle suddenly stopped. The Reaper turned his head as if looking for something "It seems there's a lost soul near this area. Before we could get down to business, I need to do my job first" The Reaper spread its bony black wings, and shot horizontally into the wall with great speed, heading towards the soul.

 _Lost soul? What does he mean by-_ No1 widened his eyes in realization.

The three warlocks looked at each other and bolted out of the chamber and ran with all their might.

 _ARTEMIS!_


	6. Hypothermia

**Chapter 6: Hypothermia**

 _The room is soo c-c-co-cold_ Holly shivered. She turned her head towards Artemis, finding him falling onto his back. His eyes fluttering, fighting for consciousness. His body became limb and out cold.

A shadowy creature emerged from a corner and dashed towards Artemis. Holly bolted from her chair suddenly became alert, standing in her fighting stance. She eyed the creature, _I cant move! My body is paralyzed. How?_ In the corner of her eye, she can see the creature standing before the sleeping boy. Her face became porcelain white as her blood abandons her face.

Butler started to bolt towards the figure, but just like Holly, He was paralyzed by the figure. Butler also struggled, wiggling every well-developed muscle to attain freedom, but to no avail. He has a direct view, his breath hitching as the events unfold before him.

The Reaper held out his hand palm opened, a scythe materialized and he pointed the sharp edge towards the boy's neck. He leaned in and held out his other arm pressing against the boy's chest. The long ivory fingers sank onto the chest, piercing its skin. The boy became stiff and rigid, shivering from the cold material embedded to his chest. The reaper touched the boys soul and got hold of it, then he stopped. A weird sensation radiated from the boy's soul.

 _Interesting, it seems this body was an empty vessel from the start. This body isn't his originally and yet his soul fits perfectly, like a key to a lock. His sound soul dwells within this sound body with a sound mind, but I still could feel that he IS dead. I wonder…._

He withdrew his scythe and fingers away from the body. The boy is now panting and cold sweat creeps from his temples, as if he ran a 50 km Olympic marathon. Artemis's breath slowed gradually. His stiff body began to relax.

Artemis sank into darkness. He turned around. Nothing. Nothing can be seen nor touch, even his own body, as if he's just an air, a conscious, nothing else, not even the crying corpses he encountered not so long ago is gone. A sudden shot of coldness snapped him out from his trance. _Just like last time, just coldness not pain._ He felt the freezing material from his chest, embedding itself to his very being. He felt the falling sensation again, but this time he felt contentment and bliss. His euphoria suddenly stopped as he regain to consciousness.

Holly watched from the corner of her eyes the horrors of events. She struggled from the spell _Its futile. D'Arvit_. She cursed nonstop, unable to do anything to help his friend. _Who are you? When something happens to Artemis I swear, I will rip every limb from you and assault you each and every method that I know, making sure you never step your foot on this world again!_ She grinded her teeth in fury, seething from anger as she witness the fingers embedding on his chest. Unbearable pain shot to her heart, tears are welling on her mismatched eyes. _NO! Don't you DARE!_ She screamed internally as the events unfold.

As a fairy, she felt his spirit, being held by the creature, threatening to rip it out from Artemis's body. _Don't leave me Artemis, Please. Not again…._ Her body shook and she sobbed, she eyed the scythe, recognizing the creature as the Guardian of Death.

Her anger and grief never soothed even after the Reaper withdrew. Her veins popping, teeth still grinding, still struggling from her bonds.

She let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding as the tension of the room seizes. _He's breathing, his alive, ALIVE._ Her tears poured like an endless river. The spell dissipated from Holly's and Butler's body, Holly fell onto her knees as relief washed over her. Holly snapped from her reverie and looked at the figure, standing silently as shadows danced behind him. Her eyes furrowed, her teeth clenched, and her hands tightened. Her body became lethargic, preventing her to move even after the paralyzing spell is gone from her body.

As the spell dissipated, Butler regained his footing immediately and lashed out towards the creature. Before he could even land a blow, the Reaper held out his hand and stopped Butler in midair.

The Reaper was intrigued, "Human, Do you have the gift of eye? Only those with fairy blood and the Gift of Eye could see me" He rest his palm on Butler's chest. Black fog seeped through Butler's chest then glowed to eerie violet then turned to bright blue. Butler dropped on the floor with a loud thump and sucked the air greedily. His body became weak and heavy, unable to stand from his knees. The Reaper smirked under the hood, taking a glimpse of Butler's memory.

The Gift of Eye lets you see creatures from the 'other side', such as ghosts and phantoms, in this case the Grim Reaper. It can be inherited or acquired. The eye could be opened during near death state or experienced death (You died then revived via artificial CPR, Jump Starting your heart, etc.), thus qualifying him/her to have that Gift of Eye (aka Opened Third Eye). Butler experienced near death state, wherein he was shot on the chest, Artemis used cryogenic preservation, and Holly used magic for revival and recovery. Butler didn't die, his process of dying just prolonged.

The door burst open, ripping it from its hinges. Standing by the door frame are No1, Qweffor, and Qwan. The loud noise broke the atmosphere in the room and all heads turned to the panting warlocks.

"What did you DO?!" Spat Qwan as he scanned the room. Qwan felt relieved when his eyes rest on Artemis. His constant rise and fall of his chest suggested that he is still alive.

"Come now, I'm only doing my job" jested the Reaper. Qwan narrowed his eyes in distrust.

Holly broke the silence "What is IT doing here in Artemis's room?!" her finger pointed on the Reaper.

"How vulgar" the Reaper scoffed at Holly "I sensed that someone here is a lost soul, occupying a vessel. But it seems this situation is rather unique."

Qwan's faced transported from distrust to curiosity "What do you mean by 'rather unique'" _Artemis's body is a clone. He could sense that Artemis's soul is 'just occupying' a soulless body, thus recognizing the Mud Boy as 'Dead'._

"I could not collect his soul, his body is not his but at the same time his soul fits this body as if he was 'resurrected' rather than 'reincarnated'. In other words, he is neither dead nor alive." Elaborated the Reaper. "But enough chit-chat, You summoned me here for a business. Now, I believe you found a solution to our problem?"

This statement removed the worry from Butler and Holly. Butler remained kneeling while attempting to steady his heart beat; _Artemis is Alive, Thank Goodness_. Holly froze from the spot, she could not believe that another life threatening befallen to his friend and narrowly evaded it.

Before Qwan could answer, Artemis stirred on his bed and groaned. Everyone looked at him.

 _I feel my head being pounded by a thousand Butlers._ Artemis moved the arms to hold his throbbing temples. He opened his eyes slowly. His eyes scanned the room and taken aback as he saw a hooded figure holding a scythe. "Is it just me having Atlantis Complex relapse or I'm actually dead?"

"Neither" the hooded figure answered in a off-hand manner. The Reaper let go of his scythe and the scythe vanished out of thin air.

Artemis sat on his bed. He saw Butler on the floor still panting for breath and Holly on her knees still in her frozen state.

"What happened?" Artemis instantly became alert and worried.

"Yes, What happened Reaper?" Qwan repeated the question to the Reaper.

"Just call me by my name, demon." Stated the Reaper calmly.

"Answer the question. What happened to them?!" Qwan snapped and gestured towards Butler and Holly.

"Ha ha ha, ever so impatient. I paralyzed them after I arrived," nodding towards Butler and Holly "attempted to collect his soul" pointed his thumb towards Artemis "and danced with my shadow friends. Care to join?" He added sarcasm in his remark. "Anything else?"

"Why is Butler panting and Holly on the ground?!" snapped Artemis

"Because of you" The Reaper pointed at the boy

"Excuse me?" Artemis became skeptical.

"They were worried. They are all worried. They thought I killed you."

Artemis in rare moments that he doesn't have any comebacks. He fell silent. "But why, why are you attempting to collect my soul" Before the Reaper could answer, Artemis answered his own question "I'm still dead" He murmured under his breath.

"Uhm….Well, no. Technically yes, but still, no. Like I said to them, yours is rather unique. Neither dead nor alive" The Reaper stopped his statement right then and there. After a few moments, Artemis lost his patience.

"What do you mean neither dead nor alive. Please, elaborate" Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I could not collect your soul, your body is not yours originally but at the same time your soul fits this body as if you were 'resurrected' rather than 'reincarnated'. This body of yours is a perfect replica of the original body that you were born with. Care to explain?"

Holly groaned not because of the word 'neither', but because of the words 'perfect replica'. _Good thing Foaly didn't hear that. Any more complements, and his over flatted head his is already too big fit in his OP's door._ Holly finally returned from her frozen and stood.

But Artemis couldn't resist "I wouldn't say 'perfect' replica. I have a sixth toe when I returned with the living" He silently chuckled "This body is a clone. My original body was buried 6 feet under"

Butler also slowed his breathing, stood to his feet and walked towards Artemis. Butler checked all his vitals trice before letting his breath in relief.

"Hmmm" The Reaper began shuffle his cloak, and took out his notebook*. He opened it and searched for the name. He found what his looking for and red its contents out loud.

 _Name: Artemis Donal Rossa* Fowl the Second_

 _Birthdate: September 1, 1989*_

 _Current Age: 16 years old_

 _Status: Unknown_

 _Time of Death: 7:35 am*_

 _Date of Death: March 4, 2008*_

 _Cause of Death: Danu's Call_

 _Replay: Not Applicable_

"Donal?, Your second name is Donal?" Holly bit her bottom lip to prevent from bursting out loud. Butler also held his own smirk.

"It was my Grandfather's name. Its Irish custom" Artemis explained, his cheeks colored from embarrassment that the Reaper just utter his full name.

"How about the name Rossa?" Holly is now covering her mouth, hiding her grin.

"My mother's maiden surname" Artemis is desperate to change the subject. So he turned his head towards the reaper.

"What does you mean by 'Replay'?" asked Artemis, glancing at the Reaper

"Replay is the cinematic scenes of your life during your time in the living realm. Here, we base it whether you are going to cross the river or stay as a ghost to complete your 'unfinished business'. Crossing the river meant you are ready for judgement. Whether you fall into the Abyss or Reincarnated, or in some cases, In queue, and stay inside the House"

"House, you mean heaven?" No1 spoke for the first time

The Reaper paused for a moment, looking into his thoughts "Could be, depending on your view. We do not know what happens beyond that horizon, but because of these beliefs, Humans and Fairies alike are encourage to do good and maintain pure souls that makes up the cycle of life and death. My job, is to protect that cycle and collect the souls to guide them."

Everyone in the room seemed awed. Knowing what lies beyond the grave.

"But, from your notebook, my status said 'Unknown'. What does it mean?" Artemis's head is swarmed with endless inquiries.

"I don't know. That is why I called this a unique situation. You're the first to ever having the status of unknown. But this discussion is for another time. We have matters to discuss. Time is of the essence, But first…"

The Reaper held out his hand, palm stretched, and commanding the shadows around him. The shadows enveloped his body. A miniature tornado covered the Reaper. As the shadow subsided, a different figure emerged from the mayhem and the shadows materialize to a cloak made out of black feathers. The reaper has no longer had black robe, the wings are no longer there, and the reaper is not 'he' but a 'she'.

'She' has the darkest shoulder length hair and a very pale skin that could rival Artemis's. Her cheek bones are sharp and her long lashes are accentuated by her silver irises. Her eyes are glistening from the lighting. Such a beauty in sight, the beauty of death. "My name is Macha*, But Please, call me Raven. "

Everyone stared at her, shock. Everyone excluding Qwan. He saw this transformation 10,000 years ago. "Follow me and let us all speak with the Council"

"I thought you already explained it with the Council, I did send my messenger to inform you"

"But, we were ordered to summon you to discuss the issue with the Council. You are our _peacekeeper_." Qwan explained. Though he did trust the reaper to keep the peace between the People and the Dead, But that's where his trust ends. The Reaper is known for humorous feats, She could even spark the war between the Humans and the People. Humans are great type of vessel and easier for them to become docile and obedient towards any ethereal beings.

Raven smirked, sensing the distrust in Qwan. _Well, he still doesn't trust me. It is understandable, especially since that 'incident'._ She continued to walk.

Qwan led the group towards the Police Plaza, thinking what will happen after bringing the Guardian of Death to the Land of the Living.

 ** _A/N Explanations_**

 ** _Notebook – It is the book was it holds records of a person have summarized biography and his/her Death. The notebook idea came from the shinigami in manga "Kuroshitsuji" and "Death Note" (Anyone who can relate, raise your hands!) If you can relate, you know what that notebook can do._**

 ** _Donal – in Irish custom, they name their first born son with the father's father. This name was used by Eoin Colfer in his short story 'Artemis Begins'. From the story, the setting was somewhat happened in 20_** ** _th_** ** _century. So I just assumed that Donal is Artemis's grandfather. Artemis Senior most likely would abide with the custom, thus naming his son 'Donal'._**

 ** _Rossa – I couldn't leave his name incomplete. There should be a name came from his mother, So I just think of the surname for his mother's maiden name._**

 ** _1989 – The date of publication in the first book is in 2001, Artemis is 12 at that time. So I subtracted his age from that publication date arriving at 1989_**

 ** _2008 – I added his age to 1989, arriving at 2005. Because he lost 3 years, I just added another 3 to the year._**

 ** _7:35 – In Dublin, the sun rises at 7:40am or near that time. Artemis died before sunrise._**

 ** _March - Artemis is 16 in this story even though his body is older. Artemis died at age 15. In Atlantis Complex, Holly said 'Birthday boy'. Thus when Artemis demonstrating his ice cube, its dated September 1. His treatment of Atlantis Complex took 6 months thus dating around March when the 'Last Guardian' happened. I only assumed the day since in Atlantis Complex the story took approximately 2-3 days._**

 ** _Macha –_** **_Celtic (Irish) Goddess of war, life, and death. She is Goddess of cunning, death, sheer physical force; Protectoress in both battle and peace. She could shapeshift to a raven_** ** _._** ** _I'M JUST GOING TO USE THE NAME, JUST THE NAME, NOT THE GODDESS HERSELF. THE CHARACTER IS A GRIM REAPER, THE GUARDIAN OF DEATH. (It is appropriate for me to use the name since she is the protectoress )_**

 ** _PM me if there is any question or clarification. If there should be correction done in my fiction, please criticize._**


	7. Proliferation

**Chapter 7: Proliferation**

"Greetings, Council. We have summoned the Peacekeeper, The Guardian of Death" Qwan exclaimed and introduced Raven to the Council.

"Greetings, Council. I am the Grim Reaper, the Guardian of Death. My true name is Macha" Raven put her palms on her chest then bowed to show respect and acknowledgement.

Raven and Qwan stood before the Council. The rest of the group sat on the chair provided in the Council room. Commander Trouble and other high ranking LEP officers sat on the front row, Foaly and his lab staff sat on the second row. Though Holly should sat with the LEP reconnaissance together with the Retrieval LEP, she chose to sat beside Artemis together with No1, and Qweffor on the last row. Butler remained standing behind Artemis.

"Greetings, Guardian, we would like know the true nature of this treat to us and why do you seek aide to us the People? You have powers yourself" Council Cahartez spoke.

"It is indeed true that I have powers. But, It is limited. The gate is opened. Souls and spirits are escaping from this gate, looking for a body to posses. The closest vessel that they could reach are Humans on the surface. In what way are they a treat to the People?, These ethereal beings feed on the positive energy. Magic is one of the positive energy that they feed on. The stronger the magic in their system, the stronger the energy that anchors them to this realm" Raven paused, letting the information sink in before continuing.

"When a large amount of magic is lost in magical hotspots, they are vulnerable to becoming a rift. A type of overlap between our worlds, this place could either house black magic or become a window to the other side. Large amount of Black magic in this realm is a treat to us the dead. Black magic could trap a soul in limbo. It disrupts the cycle of life and death. Black magic also enthralls any living things to come to it, eating the flesh including the spirit that houses the soul. When a soul losses their spirit, so as their right to 'cross the river'. Black magic could travel to contaminate Ritual sites for the fairies. Ritual sites could also loss their magic reservoir from being depleted of magic from ethereal beings." Raven emphasized this problem.

"There is also another treat. This large amount of phantoms could spark a war between the People. Fairies have large amount of positive energy within them, thus phantoms are drawn to them, sucking not just the magic but also the life force in them. When this war starts, the humans will be caught in the crossfire, thus a three-way war will become inevitable" Raven dropped the weight and seriousness of the situation. The Council has no choice but to help her.

Raven continued her report. "The gate was opened last night in terms of your time. In my side, it was opened 1 year ago, relative to your time flow. In other words, the gate opened after the Berserker gate's 1st gate was opened."

"How come it took one year for the gate to be opened in our side?" One of the council members asked

"The time flow in our worlds is different. They are flexible. The time flow in our realm is slow, while here in this realm is relatively fast. In some case, it could be vice versa. Thus the gate in our side was opened first, then after one year it opened to your side of the world. The gate first opened exactly at 8:06am, I manage to close them to prevent the phantoms from escaping, but because of large amount of magic released from the Berserker gate, it contradicted by powers, thus opening the gate permanently, exactly at 3:49pm on the same day."

This revelation stunned Artemis, Holly and Foaly. Artemis's hand shot his hands to his chest. _Those timeline, It can't be._ Artemis widened his eyes in realization.

Foaly and Holly realized the same thing.

 _At 8:06 am where I checked Artemis's pulse when I was visiting the surface. He lost his pulse that time._ Thought Holly.

 _At 3:49 pm, Artemis had a Cardiac arrest during prognosis_. Thought Foaly.

 _At that time, the gate was opening. This explained why all prognosis done are useless, we are oblivious to the situation from the start._ Thought Artemis, Holly, and Foaly simultaneously.

"So, what can we do to prevent these disasters?" Council is now giving all their attention and time to the Guardian.

 _Why?, Why am I affected when the gate opened?_ A mystery plagues Artemis's mind.

 ** _There it is. The problem in Artemis. But Yes, Why indeed? Why is Artemis affected? Any criticism?_**


End file.
